If You Want Me, I'm Here
by LovelyLady714
Summary: Naya and Heather shoot the *Lesbian Lilies* scene in the choir room, which leads to lots of smutty goodness on and off set! Starts as Brittana (while they're filming), but this is definitely a Heya fic. One-shot. Read and Enjoy! :)


Typical newbie AN: This is my first attempt at any type of fic writing, let alone smutty goodness. I hope y'all like it! And if not, try to not be toooo harsh in the reviews :\  
Also, Taylor is not around in this fic (it just makes things easier). Character thoughts will be in italics. I apologize in advance for any grammatical errors…I wanted to write and post this as quickly as possible before I lost my nerve to do so.

Disclaimer: I don't own glee...but if I did, every episode would be like the 100th!

**Naya's POV**

It's only 6am and I just got to the set of Glee to start shooting for the day. It's way too early and I haven't even had any coffee yet. The only thing saving me from being a complete grump right now is the sight before me. Heather is already here joking with the crew while they set up for our scene. I honestly don't know how she can be so cheerful this early in the morning. I walk over to her and notice she's holding two cups of coffee, one of which she quickly shoves in my hand before giving me a tight hug.

"You are SUCH a lifesaver! I overslept and didn't have time to stop on my way here," I inform her.

She just smiles and says "I figured as much when you didn't text me complaining about having to 'haul your ass out of bed at the ass-crack of dawn' like you usually do whenever you've had to show up this early."

I take a big gulp of the warm liquid and can't help but think about how well this girl knows me. It's nice. While we're in hair/make-up, we chat a little bit about how we can't believe we're filming our 100th episode and how much our fans are going to love the scenes we've been shooting. I see what they say when I'm trolling around on twitter. They miss Brittana. Well, they're in for a huge treat! This scene Heather and I are about to shoot is going to cause some serious riots on the social media sites. I can't wait for that. Once we're done there, we head over to change into our costumes for this scene. As usual, I've got what's been dubbed the "Santana dress" on, and I don't think they could make it much put Heather in this cute little sweater with two songbirds on it (_I wonder how long it'll take the fandom to pick up on that. I bet someone calls it out when the promo airs haha_) and paired it with some pants. _Heather looks super cute! Wait, what? _

Before I can dwell too much on that random thought, Heather and I are being called back to the set. The crew has just finished loading up the choir room full of lilies, which are a part of Brittany's master plan to woo Santana while they are both back at McKinley. Brad, who's directing this episode, tells everyone to take their places.

Putting on my Santana game-face, I listen for Brad to yell "ACTION," then walk in the room. "Are these all lilies?" I ask Heather. "They're the lesbian of flowers," she explains with a smile. _God, I love her smile. What the hell?! Focus, Naya! _She walks over to me and holds my hands in hers. "White lilies represent purity. They remind me of our love for each other, because I don't know anything that's more pure than the connection we have, Santana. You and I both learned the meaning of 'soulmate' when we met each other. You can tell me you worked so hard to get over me, but I see it in your eyes…it'll never be over. A love this strong will never go away. We're meant to be together."

"I can't just go running back to you and jump into how things used to be, Brittany. I have a girlfriend at home. And how am I supposed to deal with things if we don't work out? I justtt started feeling okay around you, like I could handle being near you without my heart aching. I don't know if I'd survive another break up with you. I…I need to go." I finish my lines and start walking towards the door, as scripted.

Heather gently grabs my arm before I reach the doorway and turns me around to face her. "I know you're scared right now because of everything we've been through, but I can promise you, you'll never have to feel that again. I won't ever let you go again if you give us another shot. We're endgame. I know it, and you know it."

My nerves are starting to kick in now, because I know what comes next in this scene. _Nerves? Or Butterflies?_ I can't try to figure that out right now because I have to keep my head in this scene or I'll screw it up and it's turning out really good so far, so I don't want to do that. Heather softly pushes me against the wall and invades my personal space, gripping my waist and gazing deeply into my eyes. "San, I'll give you time to process all this, because I know that's how you work, but right now, in this moment, can you honestly say that you don't feel what I'm feeling? Tell me you don't feel like your whole body is buzzing. Tell me you aren't stopping yourself from removing this little space between us so you can feel my body against yours again. Tell me you don't feel any of that and I'll leave you be."

I feel something in me snap, and I suddenly don't know if I'm acting as Santana or speaking as myself. "I can't," I utter, breathing in a sharp gasp as I feel Heather close the gap between our bodies. She slides her hands over my hips and down the backs of my thighs before hoisting me up and pinning me against the wall, using her own hips as support. My legs instinctually wrap around her waist and I silently hope that she is blocking the view of where my dress has ridden up even further. I suddenly realize that Heather's only holding me up by pressing her hips into my panty clad center. _Why couldn't they have given me pants for this scene? _That thought quickly leaves my mind as I see Heather leaning in to kiss me. Before she closes her eyes, I swear I see something (_what, I don't know) _flash through them. Something in me tells me my eyes have the same look in them. I close my eyes right before her lips press into mine and I can't help the shiver that runs down my spine. Something about this just feels so right.

Heather slowly slides her hands up higher on my thighs, stopping only when she hits the hem of my dress. Apparently this is too risqué for Glee, because I just heard Brad yell "CUT," followed by "Heather, you can't slide your hands up that far on Naya's thighs!" Meanwhile, I am still pinned up against the wall since Heather hasn't made a move to step back and put me down. She apologizes to the crew, but then turns to me with a smirk on her face. Brad says we can just pick up the scene from when we started in our current position.

I hear Brad yell "ACTION" again and I immediately see Heather's eyes traveling between my eyes and lips. Again, she leans in and kisses me. Hard. She starts sucking on my bottom lip and it takes all my control to hold in the moan that's just dying to come out. I feel Heather start to massage the back of my thighs and then she nibbles on my lip. As soon as I feel this, I break. My tongue finds its way into my best friend's mouth and it seems as though she isn't about to pull back any time soon. Brad isn't too happy about this because it looks like we've crossed the line as he yells "CUT" once again. "Naya, the script does not have this written as a French kiss…stop using your tongue!" _Man, it's a good thing ethnic people don't blush._ I don't know how we've both managed to get so carried away, but I can't deny that this scene isn't having a very real effect on my libido. I look into Heather's eyes and see that they've turned a darker blue than I've ever seen them. Her pupils are also getting fairly dilated. Maybe I'm not the only one getting a little worked up from all this making out.

We do one more take and manage to keep our hands and tongues in acceptable places. Brad is finally satisfied with this take and calls a wrap on this scene, but Heather and I are so wrapped up in each other that we just keep kissing. A moan slips out of my mouth onto Heather's lips and I feel myself roll my hips against the blue eyed beauty, which thankfully goes unseen by the others on set right now. Heather deepens our kiss and pushes her hips into my pulsing core even harder. I realize how wet I've become as I jolt back to reality as Brad yells "CUT" again a little louder. Flustered and with cheeks flushed, I unwrap my legs from around Heather's waist as she steps back to allow my feet to touch the ground again. I need to get out of here and clear my head, so I mumble that I need to get something from my trailer and rush off set.

**Heather's POV**

I'm back on set after a long hiatus, aka Brittany was sent off to MIT to be their math monkey. I gotta say, it's nice to be back on set and able to see all the cast and crew again. It's just before 6am, but I've always been a morning person so I don't mind having such an early call time. Naya and I are starting today off with a very special Brittana scene that I know the fandom will love. _Yes, even though I'm not all over social media, I certainly am aware of our loyal fanbase. _I'm currently just joking around with the crew while waiting for Naya to show up. I didn't get her typical crankypants text this morning about having to get up so early, so I'm guessing she overslept and is on her way in now. I hope so anyway since I stopped to pick up her favorite coffee on my way here, assuming she wouldn't have time to stop and get one for herself. As Joaquin finishes telling me a joke, I see Naya burst through the door, trying to compose herself as soon as she realizes no one noticed she's a few minutes late. She walks over to me and I can see her eyeing the coffee cups in my hands so I immediately hand over hers and pull my best friend in for a good morning hug.

I gently pull away as I hear her confirm my theory by saying "You are SUCH a lifesaver! I overslept and didn't have time to stop on my way here!" All I can do is smile and tell her I figured that was the case. _I really love how well we know each other._

Her and I head over to hair/make-up and chat a bit while the crew works their magic on us. Once they say we're good to go, we head over to change into our costumes. I've got a cute sweater and pants combo. _I wonder how long it'll take the fandom to pick up on the fact that the two birds on my sweater are actually songbirds. I bet someone calls it out when the promo airs haha_. Naya comes out of her changing room looking more gorgeous than ever. She's once again in a short, tight dress, but I doubt ANYONE is going to complain about that. I accepted that I'm attracted to her a long time ago, but have kept that little tidbit to myself.

Naya and I are called back to the set just as the crew finishes loading up the choir room full of lilies, which are a part of my character's master plan to woo Santana while we are both back at McKinley. Brad shows up and tells everyone to take their place.

Putting on my Brittany game-face, I listen for Brad to yell "ACTION," and wait for Naya to walk in the room and start our dialogue for this scene. "Are these all lilies?" I hear Naya ask. "They're the lesbian of flowers," I explain with a smile. _God, she is stunning. Ugh! Focus, Heather! _I walk over to her and grab her hands in mine. "White lilies represent purity. They remind me of our love for each other, because I don't know anything that's more pure than the connection we have, Santana. You and I both learned the meaning of 'soulmate' when we met each other. You can tell me you worked so hard to get over me, but I see it in your eyes…it'll never be over. A love this strong will never go away. We're meant to be together." I say my lines with the utmost sincerity, as I think about my friendship with Naya instead of Brittany's relationship with Santana.

"I can't just go running back to you and jump into how things used to be, Brittany. I have a girlfriend at home. And how am I supposed to deal with things if we don't work out? I justtt started feeling okay around you, like I could handle being near you without my heart aching. I don't know if I'd survive another break up with you. I…I need to go." She finishes her lines and starts walking towards the door, as scripted.

I gently grab Naya's arm before she reaches the doorway and turn her around to face me. "I know you're scared right now because of everything we've been through, but I can promise you, you'll never have to feel that again. I won't ever let you go again if you give us another shot. We're endgame. I know it, and you know it."

These last words ring so true in my heart. I know how I feel about Naya, and can't help but think she might just feel the same way about me. We have too many *moments* to honestly be just best friends. But we've never crossed that line. Not even close. As we're about to head in to the most intense part of our scene together, I realize this is my chance to see if I can finally get a reaction out of the woman my heart desires.

I take a subtle, deep breath to try to calm my excitement over what I'm about to do next. I softly push Naya against the wall and invade her personal space, gripping her waist and gazing deeply into her eyes. "San, I'll give you time to process all this, because I know that's how you work, but right now, in this moment, can you honestly say that you don't feel what I'm feeling? Tell me you don't feel like your whole body is buzzing. Tell me you aren't stopping yourself from removing this little space between us so you can feel my body against yours again. Tell me you don't feel any of that and I'll leave you be."

I see something shift in her eyes, and I suddenly don't know if she's acting as Santana or speaking as herself. _I'm hoping it's the latter._ "I can't," she utters, breathing in a sharp gasp as I close the gap between our bodies. I slide my hands over her hips and down the backs of her ridiculously soft thighs before hoisting her up and pinning her against the wall, using my own hips to support her. Naya's legs instinctually wrap around my waist and I make sure I'm blocking the crew's view of where her dress has ridden even further up her thighs. The knowledge that I'm only holding Naya up by pressing my hips into her panty clad center makes my heart beat faster. _I'm so glad they didn't give her pants for this scene. _That thought quickly leaves my mind as lean in to kiss her. The script says I'm supposed to take the lead here, so I am going to put my all into this. Who knows if I'll ever get another chance to act out this long standing fantasy of mine…I'm not about to let this opportunity go to waste. I know my eyes are portraying everything in my heart right now, but I could suddenly care less as I see the same thing reflected back at me as I gaze into Naya's eyes before shutting my own and pressing my lips onto hers. I notice the shiver that runs down her spine and internally cheer. _That has to be a good sign, right?!_

I slowly slide my hands up higher on Naya's thighs, stopping only when I hit the hem of her dress. Apparently this is too risqué for Glee, because I just heard Brad yell "CUT," followed by "Heather, you can't slide your hands up that far on Naya's thighs!" _Damn, caught! haha._ Meanwhile, I'm still pinning Naya up against the wall since the feel of her legs wrapped around my waist has me feeling things I've never felt before. I toss out a quick apology to the crew, but can't hide the smirk on my face as I turn back towards Naya. Brad says we can just pick up the scene from when we started in our current position.

I hear Brad yell "ACTION" again and I can't help but to let my gaze travel between Naya's eyes and lips. Again, I lean in and kiss the beautiful brunette. And I kiss her hard. I suck on her bottom lip and can feel her holding back a little. I start to massage the back of her thighs and then nibble on her lip. As soon as I do this, I can sense a change in the energy surrounding us. Her tongue finds its way into my mouth and I'm certainly not about to pull back any time soon. Brad isn't too happy about this because it looks like we've crossed the line as he yells "CUT" once again. "Naya, the script does not have this written as a French kiss…stop using your tongue!" _Brad, you are sucking on so many levels right now!_ I don't know how we've both managed to get so carried away, but I can't deny that this scene isn't having a very real effect on my libido. I look into Naya's eyes and see that their normal chocolate hue has turned almost black. Her pupils are completely dilated as well. I'm definitely not the only one getting a little worked up from all this making out.

We do one more take and manage to keep our hands and tongues in acceptable places. Brad is finally satisfied with this take and calls a wrap on this scene, but Naya and I are so wrapped up in each other that we just keep kissing. A moan slips out of her mouth onto my lips and I feel Naya roll her hips against me, which thankfully goes unseen by the others on set right now. I deepen our kiss as I get my first whiff of her arousal and push my hips into her core even harder. I realize how wet I've become as Naya jolts back to reality when Brad yells "CUT" again a little louder. I try to hide the disappointment from my face as the softest lips I've ever had the pleasure of feeling on my own are torn away from me. Flustered and with cheeks flushed, Naya unwraps her legs from around my waist as I step back to allow her feet to touch the ground again. I see a look of panic cross her face and hear her mumble that she needs to get something from her trailer before she's suddenly rushing off set.

I'm about to follow after my favorite brunette, but get pulled aside to go over a dance move with another cast mate who's getting ready for the next scene. We go over the choreography a few times and then they start shooting the next scene. I notice Naya hasn't come back yet so I decide to head over to her trailer, not wanting to be away from her for any longer than necessary.

**Naya's POV**

I make it to my trailer just as my internal freak out begins. I start pacing back and forth; thinking about how my body reacted to Heather during the scene we just shot and worry that she may have noticed exactly what she was doing to me. I know I should feel guilty for thinking about my best friend like this, but I'm almost positive she was just as turned on as I was during that scene so I don't actually feel too bad right now. The more I think about everything that just went down, the more turned on I get. I realize I can't go back on set while I'm still so worked up. Since I don't have to shoot anything else for a couple hours, I decide to take care of the ache between my legs before heading back to watch the others film.

I don't think I've ever been more appreciative of a piece of furniture than I am of this pullout couch I splurged on for my trailer. I remove my ruined panties and lie down, bunching up my dress until it's settled around my waist. I close my eyes as my left hand drifts down, ghosting over my hipbone and eventually making its way to my pulsing core. _Holy shit…I'm fucking dripping. _I tease over myself a little bit, but can't take much as I'm already so far gone. All I can think of is Heather's lips on mine and the way her hips felt as they pressed into where I needed her most. I allow my finger to glide over my throbbing clit, letting out soft moans as I rub over it in gradually tightening circles. I imagine it's Heather touching me and I instantly need to feel more. I move my fingers down to my entrance and plunge two of them inside, crying out as I do so. Still fantasizing it is Heather's touch upon me, I start pumping in and out, curling my fingers occasionally. One particularly good curl hits THAT spot and I hear myself release a moan from deep within my throat, followed by soft whimpers of Heather's name. I'm so consumed with thoughts of the breathtaking blonde that I never even hear the door of my trailer opening up.

**Heather's POV**

I enter Naya's trailer without knocking _(Hey, it used to be my trailer too!)_ and before I can announce my presence, a loud, guttural moan steals my voice away. The sight I see before me brings my previous arousal back full force. Naya is lying on her pullout bed, eyes closed, with her fingers buried deep inside her while quiet whimpers of my name are escaping between her parted lips.

It's not long before my own low moan tumbles out of my mouth. I see Naya freeze her movements as she opens her eyes, which look like a deer in headlights after the realization that I just caught her doing THIS. Before she can try to fix her dress, or even remove her fingers from within herself, I'm hovering over her and placing my hand on her left wrist to keep her fingers buried in her core.

"Naya…" I breathe out "…don't stop." She looks into my eyes and must see all my love for her that I'm trying to convey with just my gaze. She must see it, because her eyes turn from fear and embarrassment to complete trust. She slowly resumes thrusting her fingers in and out, the sound of her wetness only increasing my own and further ruining my panties. Her breath hitches as I lean in to once again claim her luscious lips, before moving across her jaw and finally latching on to the soft flesh of her neck.

"Heather, please" I hear her whimper.

"Please what, baby" I whisper into her ear.

"Touch me. I need you to touch me."

Once I hear her plea, I immediately replace her fingers with two of my own and savor the feeling of her tight, wet warmth surrounding my digits. I lean back down to resume my attention to her neck, making a mental note of the way a hard suck below her ear makes her clench around my fingers. _Ah ha! Sweet spot!_ I move my kisses down her neck and over her collarbone, but get frustrated when I reach the top of her dress. _This thing needs to go! _I try to pull it up more with my free hand, but it's no easy feat. Naya sees my struggle and sits up a bit so she can pull her dress the rest of the way off. She quickly removes her bra as well and I am left speechless as I let my gaze travel over her flawless body. She is the epitome of perfection and I don't hesitate to tell her so.

Naya bucks her hips up into my stilled hand, breaking me out of my awe induced stupor. I start to curl my fingers with each thrust, trying to find the spot that'll make her see stars. I know I've found it when she screams out, "There! Right there!" I continue to hit that spot, not daring to venture away from it when I can clearly see how much pleasure it's bringing to the woman who stole my heart. My lips find their former place on Naya's collarbone and start to stray south towards her perfect globes. I attach my lips to one of her nipples, earning me a drawn out sigh. After spending some time sucking on her nipple and swirling my tongue around it to bring it to a hardened pebble, I switch to her other breast and give it the same treatment while I squeeze, pinch, and tug at the former. I kiss my way back up to Naya's ear to softly say "I love you, Naya. I've always loved you." At my whispered words, I feel her walls start to flutter around my fingers. I can also hear a quiet chant of "Don't stop, don't stop, pleaseee don't stop!" When I hear this, I try to reassure her by uttering, "It's okay, baby. I'm not stopping. Just let go…I've got you" and lastly, as I slip a third finger into her and brush my thumb over her swollen clit while continuing to stroke her special spot, "Cum for me, Naya."

I feel her walls squeeze my fingers into an unrelenting death grip as my name is ripped from her throat. I gently draw out her orgasm before completely removing my fingers, bringing them up to my mouth so I can finally taste the essence of this goddess resting beneath me. Her eyes widen as I moan out my approval and to my surprise, she says to me, "I'd be jumping you right this second if it didn't feel like my bones were completely melted." She leans up a little to husk into my ear, "Just give me a minute to recover and I'll gladly return the favor." My breath catches as I feel a new gush of warmth fill my panties. _I'd be surprised if my pants weren't soaked through as well._

I flop down on the bed next to her, trying to grasp the fact that I just made love to the woman of my dreams. Naya moves to snuggle closer, just as I move to stand up. Her face falls dejectedly, but I'm quick to lean back in and leave a lingering kiss on her pouting lips, whispering to her "I'm just going to lock the door" and with a chuckle, I add "I probably should have done that as soon as I came in here."

**Naya's POV**

I'm whimpering Heather's name and wondering how much better it would feel if her hands were really in me instead of just imagining them. I freeze mid-thrust as I hear a low moan from within my trailer. My eyes shoot open and I see Heather watching me. I'm not sure how long she's been standing there, but based on the look on her face, she definitely heard me moaning out her name. I realize I'm still knuckle deep within myself, but before I can try to fix my dress, or even remove my fingers, she's hovering over me and holding my wrist to keep my digits buried in my core.

"Naya…" she breathes out "…don't stop." I'm terrified right now, but as I glance up into her eyes and see them full of love, my fear turns to trust and I give in to this moment. I slowly resume thrusting my fingers in and out and I know we can both hear just how wet I am right now. My breath hitches as she leans in to once again capture my lips, before moving across my jaw and finally latching on to my neck. Sure, these seem like new feelings for her that I'm experiencing, but all I can think of is how this feels like coming home. _SHE feels like home to me, and if I'm honest with myself, I've felt this way for a while now._

"Heather, please" I whimper out.

"Please what, baby" she whispers into my ear.

"Touch me. I need you to touch me."

Once I voice my plea, my fingers are immediately replaced with two of her own. Heather leans back down to resume her attention on my neck, and I feel myself clench around her fingers as she kisses my sweet spot. She moves her kisses down my neck and over my collarbone, but growls in frustration _(so hot)_ when she reaches the top of my dress. _This thing needs to go! _She tries to pull it up more with her free hand, but I see she's struggling so I sit up a little and pull it the rest of the way off. I quickly discard my bra as well and see her gaze travel over my newly exposed body. She doesn't hesitate to tell me I'm beautiful, and the way she says it makes me believe she isn't saying it just to calm my nerves.

I buck my hips up into her stilled hand, trying to create some friction to ease the ache between my thighs, and break Heather out of her trance. She matches the pace of my thrusts and starts to curl her fingers, clearly trying to find my special spot. "There! Right there!" I scream out, letting her know she's found it. She continues stroking that spot with each thrust of her fingers and I am starting to see stars. Her lips find their former place on my collarbone and start to stray south towards my chest. She attaches her lips to one of my nipples, drawing a breathy sigh from my lungs. After spending some time sucking on that nipple and swirling her tongue around it to bring it to a hardened pebble, she switches to my other breast and gives it the same treatment while squeezing, pinching, and tugging at the one she just left. _Fuck, I didn't even know it was possible feel THIS aroused! _She kisses her way back up to my ear to softly say "I love you, Naya. I've always loved you." At her whispered words, I feel my walls start to flutter around her fingers. She feels so good and I start mumbling a quiet chant of "Don't stop, don't stop, pleaseee don't stop!" I know she hears this when she reassures me by uttering, "It's okay, baby. I'm not stopping. Just let go…I've got you" and lastly, as she slips a third finger into me and brushes her thumb over my swollen clit while continuing to stroke my special spot, "Cum for me, Naya."

The pressure in my lower belly snaps as my walls squeeze her fingers into an unrelenting death grip as her name is ripped from my throat. I have NEVER had such an intense orgasm in my entire life. She gently brings me down from my high before completely removing her fingers and bringing them up to her mouth to suck my wetness off. My eyes widen as she moans out her approval and I find myself saying, "I'd be jumping you right this second if it didn't feel like my bones were completely melted." I manage to lean up a little to husk into her ear, "Just give me a minute to recover and I'll gladly return the favor." I hear her breath catch at my words and know I need to take care of her as soon as my body starts functioning again.

She flops down on the bed next to me, but as I start to snuggle closer, she moves to stand up. My face falls dejectedly, but she's quick to lean back in and leave a lingering kiss on my pouting lips, whispering "I'm just going to lock the door" and with a chuckle, she adds "I probably should have done that as soon as I came in here."

I let out a giggle of my own and agree with her. It's at this point that I notice she is still fully clothed. _That just won't do, now will it?_ Heather makes her way back to the bed just as I stand up. She looks at me questioningly and all I answer with is "You're wearing way too many clothes." She looks down and hums, as if just realizing she never managed to remove any of her own clothing the entire time she was pleasing me. I step in front of her and begin to remedy this situation, starting with her sweater and bra as she undoes her pants and steps out of them as well as her panties. I can smell her arousal and look down to see her upper thighs glistening. I waste no time pushing her back down onto the bed and straddling her hips. I lean down to recapture her soft lips and we both moan out as our breasts press against each other's for the first time.

I shift my hips and slide a thigh to push up against her hot center. I moan again as I feel her wetness coat my thigh and can't believe how drenched she is. I have no idea what I'm doing right now, but all I want to do is make her feel as good as she just made me feel so I go with what feels right…and the sounds she's making let me know I'm doing SOMETHING right. I bring my hands up to her chest and stroke a thumb over each nipple, feeling them quickly harden. I kiss down to her chest, giving both her breasts an equal amount of attention. Her hips have started rolling against my thigh, so I drag my left hand down her body and gently stroke my fingers through her wetness.

"Naya, don't tease" Heather pleads and who am I to deny her.

With a surge of confidence, and a strong desire to taste her straight from the source, I kiss my way down her stomach and over her hipbones. Just as I'm about to dive in, she places her hand under my chin and tilts my face to look up at hers. "Are you sure you're okay with this?" she asks, her voice laced with concern. My heart blossoms at her thoughtfulness for my own comfort, as she knows I've never been with a woman before. But right now, I've never been surer of anything in my entire life. I give her a loving smile and reply "Absolutely" as I grip her thighs and spread them a little wider for better access to her dripping core.

Heather's glistening southern-most lips literally make my mouth water. I can't wait to taste her. I inch closer and blow cool air over her heated center, holding her hips down as they try to buck up into my face. "Naya…" she warns. I look up into her eyes and hold her gaze as I swipe my tongue up her slit, moaning as I finally taste her. I see her eyes flutter shut as she throws her head back against the pillow; releasing a loud "mmm yes!" and tangling her hand in my hair. This only encourages me to keep going. I continue sliding my tongue down to her opening and then back up to swirl around her throbbing button. I repeat this a few times until I feel Heather's grip in my hair tighten, trying to keep my attention focused on her clit. I swirl my tongue around it a few more times before pulling it into my mouth and sucking on it. I begin flicking my tongue over her nub while still sucking on it and feel Heather pull my head even harder into her core. The noises she's making have me coating my own thighs with my arousal as it starts seeping out of my entrance. I hear her moan out, "More…I need more. Oh god, please." Keeping my mouth attached to her, I slide my left hand down to her opening and quickly insert two fingers. I alternate between fluttering and curling my fingers as I thrust into the blonde bombshell. Her walls start clenching around my fingers and I can tell she's close. I pick up the pace of my fingers and my tongue, and start humming against her core. I feel a fresh gush of wetness against the palm of my hand as her walls tighten around my fingers, pulsing rapidly as her orgasm punches through her and she screams out, "FUCK! NAYAAAAA!" before falling back against the bed. Hearing and feeling Heather cum so hard brings on my own small orgasm. It's not enough to completely satisfy my craving for her, but it's enough to tide me over for now. I gently lick her clean, being careful not to hit her sensitive nub, and then kiss my way back up her body. When I finally reach her lips, she moans as she tastes herself on my tongue. She pulls me down to lie flush against her body and I relish the feeling of how perfectly we fit into each other's curves.

Heather's POV

As I make my way over to the door and slide the lock in place, I hear Naya let out a giggle and agree with me. I make my way back to the bed just as Naya stands up. I give her a questioning look and she answers with "You're wearing way too many clothes." I look down and hum, not even realizing I never managed to remove any of my own clothing the entire time I was pleasing the beautiful brunette. She steps in front of me and begins to remedy this situation, starting with my sweater and bra as I undo my pants and step out of them as well as my panties. She looks down to my core and I see her exhale a shaky breath. I follow her line of sight to see my inner thighs glistening with my arousal. Naya wastes no time pushing me back down onto the bed and straddling my hips. She leans down to recapture my lips and we both moan out as our breasts press against each other's for the first time.

I feel her shift her hips and suddenly there is a toned thigh pressing up into my center. She moans as my wetness coats her thigh. Naya brings her hands up to my chest, stroking a thumb over each nipple and I feel them quickly harden under her touch. She trails butterfly kisses down to my chest, giving both my breasts an equal amount of attention. I realize my hips have started rolling against her thigh, and feel her left hand skimming down my body to gently stroke her fingers through my wetness.

"Naya, don't tease" I plead. If I didn't know better, I'd swear she'd done this before.

I see a look of confidence in her eyes right before she starts pressing kisses down my stomach and over my hipbones. Just as she's about to hit my mound, I place my hand under her chin and tilt her face to look up at mine. "Are you sure you're okay with this?" I ask, concerned about her comfort level since I know she is inexperienced in this area. She gives me a loving smile and replies "Absolutely" as she grips my thighs and spreads them a little wider for better access to my dripping core.

Naya inches her mouth closer and blows cool air across my overheated center, holding my hips down as they try to buck up into her face. "Naya…" I warn. _I really can't take much more of this. _She looks up into my eyes and holds my gaze as she swipes her tongue up my slit, moaning at the taste. My eyes flutter shut as I throw my head back against the pillow; releasing a loud "mmm yes!" and tangling my hand in her hair, encouraging her to keep going. Naya continues sliding her tongue down to my opening and then back up to swirl around my throbbing button. She repeats this a few times until my grip in her hair tightens in an effort to keep her attention focused on my clit. She swirls her tongue around it a few more times before pulling it into her mouth and sucking on it. I feel her flicking her tongue over my nub while still sucking on it and unconsciously pull her head even harder into my core. I'm so close, but need something extra to push me over the edge, so I moan out, "More…I need more. Oh god, please." Keeping her mouth attached to me, Naya slides her left hand down to my opening and quickly inserts two fingers. She alternates between fluttering and curling her fingers as she thrusts into me and these actions are driving me insane. My walls start clenching around her fingers…I'm almost there. She picks up the pace of both her fingers and her tongue, and starts humming against my core. That's just what I needed to send a mind-blowing, body-numbing orgasm ripping through me. "FUCK! NAYAAAAA!" is torn from my throat before I crash back against the bed. Naya gently cleans me up, being careful not to hit my sensitive nub, and then kisses her way back up my body. When she finally reaches my lips, I moan as I taste herself on her tongue. I pull her down to lie flush against my body and I relish the feeling of how perfectly we fit into each other's curves.

**Naya's POV**

I don't know how long we lay there, me resting on top of Heather and her wrapping her arms around me to comfortingly stroke up and down by bare back before I hear her take a deep breath and begin to speak softly.

"I know you have the whole Big Sean PR thing going on, but you know that's gunna have to end sooner or later" she says. "I want to be with you, but not as some dirty little secret." Whispering, she finishes with "It's your choice. If you want me, I'm here."

The blonde's words bring me crashing back to reality and I instantly know what I need to do. "Sooner. As in right now."

"What?"

"I'm done with that charade. I just want to be happy. YOU make me happy. When I'm with you, my body wakes up."

Heather silently leans up to press her lips against my own and that's all I need to know that this is the beginning of the rest of our lives. As we drift off to sleep, wrapped in each other's embrace, the last thought to cross my mind is: _She is the best thing that's ever been mine._


End file.
